Friends & Foes
by McBreadle
Summary: Sequel to Miami's Secrets. Part 3 in my DuCaine series. Jake & Stetler are in trouble over the Steve Tillidge case. Will Stetler lose his job after letting Jake go? DISCLAIMER i don't own any characters except Anna & Hugh McBreadle.
1. Chapter 1

**F&F Chapter 1**

It had taken four long months but it had finally come through. Eric had the D.N.A results to see if he had a kid or not. The mother of the child, Toni Chambers, had fought against Eric's court order saying that no child should have to be humiliated like Eric was doing to her child. He sat down at the dining table in his apartment, just looking at the envelope. He wanted to know but then again he didn't. He drank the last gulp of his morning coffee and picked up the envelope off the table and stuffed it in his pocket. Maybe he could get Horatio to open it for him; he was the only one who knew about this predicament he was in. But he was dreading going into work because every time he saw Calleigh, his heart broke just that little bit more. When Ryan and Horatio told him, he felt broken. Why did she choose Horatio over him? He let out a big sigh and pulled out the envelope and looked at it again. Maybe he should open it himself, and then the waiting would be over. So, he plucked up all of the courage he had left in him and opened it.

In the parking lot at the lab, Horatio's hummer drove in. When it had parked, Calleigh climbed out of the passenger side, went and opened the trunk and pulled out her pink over night bag. As she shut it, Horatio was stood there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Calleigh, thanks for last night. I feel ready to take on Stetler in the appeal meeting today."

Calleigh took his hand and looked into Horatio's ocean blues, "you'll be fine. You'll nail both Stetler and Jake."

For the last four months, Horatio had been trying to get Stetler's decision reversed to put Jake in jail.

"Please promise me one thing Calleigh?"

"Sure what's that?"

"If you see either Jake or Stetler, please don't start on them. When you laid into Jake last week, the D.A was all over me because they were accusing you of intimidating the suspect."

"For you I'll try," Calleigh smiled sweetly.

Horatio couldn't resist that smile; he pulled her closer and kissed her.  
"Thank you."

Calleigh picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder, "I'll just go put this in my car and I'll be up."

Horatio watched Calleigh walk over to her car, which was parked opposite to his hummer, as Eric pulled in. He parked up and ran over to Horatio.

"Can we talk privately? I got the results through this morning."

"We can talk in my office," he turned to Calleigh, "I'll see you upstairs."

Calleigh looked at Eric then to Horatio, "okay, see you both in a bit."

Eric followed Horatio up to his office.

When they got out of the elevator, they were greeted by Stetler.

"Horatio, I hope you've remembered about the appeal hearing today."

"Rick, I'm looking forward to it."

Horatio led Eric to his office and shut the door behind them.  
"Well?"

Eric handed the letter to Horatio who looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like you won't have to pay anything to Miss Chambers after all."

Eric grinned happily, "I know! It's a big weight off my mind."

"I'll bet. Eric, I hope you've learnt something from all of this."

"Yeah, I have. I'll be careful not to let it happen again. I think I'll steer clear of women for a while."

Horatio chuckled to himself, "there are some women out there who can be manipulative like Miss Chambers but you'll find the right one, one day."

Eric thought to himself that he thought he had found her but obviously it wasn't meant to be, "yeah, maybe, H."

"Well, I have a hearing to get to. Did you give your statement?"

"I have. I told them exactly what happened in ballistics with Calleigh after he was first arrested. Ryan's given his statement after last weeks spat. How do you think it will go?"

"Hopefully it will go our way."

"Good, Jake deserves everything that's coming to him."

"Let's just get this hearing over and done with first."

Eric nodded and then left the office. Horatio picked up a file from his desk and left for the hearing.

When Horatio got to the lobby, Stetler still was lingering around like a bad smell.  
"I don't need babysitting Rick."

"I know, I just wanted to say that when the judge agrees with my decision, I hope you'll be the first to congratulate me."

Horatio grinned, "like wise, Rick, like wise."

The elevator arrived and Horatio got into it and the doors shut. Stetler stood waiting for the elevator to come back up. He was slightly a bit worried about the whole thing but didn't want to show it to Horatio.  
When the elevator finally arrived back up, Stetler was almost run down by someone in a wheelchair.

"Oh, sorry mate didn't see you there," came a man's Australian accent.

Stetler just huffed and barged past a pregnant woman.

"Bloody ignorant…" came an annoyed woman's British accent.

"Honey, leave it."

The woman wasn't too happy.

They went over to the reception desk to speak to the receptionist.

"Hiya, does Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne work here?" asked the woman.

"Yes they do, Lieutenant Caine has just left to go to a hearing but I think Calleigh is still in the building. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"Yes please," answered the woman.

The receptionist picked up the phone to call Calleigh, "Calleigh, there's a couple here to see you… okay, I'll let them know."

"She's on her way now. If you can both just sign the visitor log book and I'll get you a visitor pass each. Then if you just wait over in the waiting area then Calleigh will see you when she gets here."


	2. Chapter 2

**F&F Chapter 2**

Calleigh walked into the lobby and looked over towards the waiting area. Her face lit up with a huge excited smile, "Anna, Hugh, oh my god, it's great to see you both."  
Calleigh hugged them both. She looked at Anna's bump.

"Wow, how far are you? Four, five months?"

Anna smiled, "five months."

"Really, that's gone quick. Come on through."

Anna and Hugh followed Calleigh to the staff room.  
"So, what brings you to Miami?"

"Anna was invited to give a speech at a convention in Orlando over the weekend."

"Really, what about?" Calleigh busied herself making drinks for them both.

"I was asked to talk about skin conditions, like eczema, psoriasis and urticaria, and how people with the worst cases cope with everyday living and treatments to ease their conditions."

"Skin conditions?"

"Yeah, I'm a dermatologist."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So, how's it going with Horatio?"

Calleigh smiled, "things couldn't be better."

Calleigh gave Anna and Hugh their cups of tea. Hugh took a sip of his.  
"Well your memory can't be that bad; you remembered how we take our cupper's. So where is Horatio now?"

"He's at an appeal meeting."

Anna looked at Calleigh, "oh that sound serious."

Calleigh sighed, "it's a bit of a mess really. Can't say anything right now as it's still ongoing but when it's over, I'm sure I can tell you."

Alexx opened the door, walked in and looked at Anna surprised.  
"You're Dr Anna McBreadle, right?"

"Alexx? How do you know Anna?"

"I went to the convention in Orlando over the weekend. Great talk. I have to admit, I learned a few things over the weekend. So how come you're in forensics and not dermatology?"

"I got bored of dermatology, whereas forensics is so much more interesting and varied."

"That's very true," Calleigh chirped, "Alexx, the kettle has just boiled. Oh by the way, this is Hugh, Anna's husband. Hugh this is Dr Alexx Woods, our M.E."

Alexx said hello, shook his hand and went over to make herself a coffee. Anna and Calleigh went and sat down and Hugh pulled up beside them.

"Have you told the rest of your team then?" Hugh was intrigued.

Calleigh looked over at Alexx, "yes, thanks to our in-house mother hen."

Alexx looked at them with a grin, "baby, nothing gets past this mother hen." She went and sat down with her coffee, "I've got ten minutes before I have to start work so if you don't mind I'll join you."

Anna flinched and fidgeted about on the sofa, "you okay honey?" Hugh pondered.

"Yeah, she just kicked me in the ribs again."

Calleigh grew excited, "so you're having a girl?"

Hugh grinned, "we are and we've decided to call her Chloe-May."

Calleigh got even more excited, if it was at all possible, "that's a beautiful name."

The four of them sat and chatted between themselves.

In the judge's chambers, Horatio stood waiting with his file. Stetler and Jake turned up. Horatio could feel himself fill up with anger seeing these two together.

"Horatio, may the best man win," Jake put his hand out to shake Horatio's.

"Jake, I plan to," with that he walked into the room where there he took his seat. Jake stood with a smirk across his face; no way would he be tried for what happened in the Steve Tillidge case. He went in the room after Stetler.

A lady walked in and sat in the judge's chair opposite the men.  
"Hello, I'm Judge Saywell of Chicago. I will be over seeing this case."

Stetler leaned forward, "why have they brought someone else in for this case?"

"It was decided that someone who wasn't biased towards any party to reside over this case so I was appointed."

Stetler sat back in his chair. Jake started to look a bit worried, he was hoping for someone he knew and would see his point of view.

"I have gone over the evidence and testimonies from both sides. If this was a normal member of public, then they would have been tried and thrown in jail by now. Mr. Berkeley, you said you acted out of interest of the investigation. In that case you should have called your superior for help. You cost three teenagers their lives because of your actions. What you did, was out of order and now that your undercover work has been completed, I am siding with Lieutenant Caine and will have you tried for theft, tampering with evidence and accessory to murder on three counts. Mr. Stetler, your actions won't go un-noticed either, when this case is over, your superiors will deal with you accordingly. You should never have interfered with this case in the first place as Lieutenant Caine was right to have Mr. Berkeley arrested. This has gone on for long enough and I would like to go home so I will reside over this trial next week. Mr. Berkeley, I hope you have a d*mn good lawyer. Thank you for your time gentlemen, I shall see you all next week." With that, she left the room.

Horatio stood up and walked over to Jake, "I guess the best man did win and Rick, you can congratulate me later." He put on his shades and walked away clutching his file leaving Jake and Stetler bewildered.

Horatio arrived at the lab to be met by Alexx.

"How did it go, Horatio?"

Horatio smiled, "we will be court next week."

"Congratulations Horatio, I bet Stetler is slightly annoyed."

"His face was priceless and so was Jakes. Where are you going?"

"Coconut Grove. Not sure what I got but I'm sure I can deal with it."

"As always Alexx. I will send Ryan and Calleigh over."

"Speaking of Calleigh, she's in the staff room with a surprise for you."

"Really?" Horatio smirked.

"Behave yourself! I've seen your surprise and I'm sure you'll like it."

Alexx left Horatio to it and carried on her way to her crime scene.  
He saw Ryan and collared him.

"I hope you're ready to stand in court next week?"

"I take it the judge didn't like Stetler and Jake?"


	3. Chapter 3

**F&F Chapter 3**

"No she didn't. I will let Calleigh and Eric know. Can you go to the Coconut Grove scene please? I will get Calleigh to follow you when I find her."

"Sure thing H. I'm looking forward to putting Jake where he belongs."

"So am I Mr. Wolfe." Horatio was also thinking that he couldn't wait to put Stetler in his place, once again. He made his way to the staff room where he saw Calleigh talking to two familiar faces.

"Alexx said that Calleigh had a surprise for me in here and this is a surprise."

"Hiya mate, we were in the area so we thought we'd surprise you." Hugh put his empty cup on the coffee table.

Calleigh stood up and walked towards Horatio, "how did it go?"

"We're in court next week."

Calleigh smiled from ear to ear, "I would have loved to have seen their faces when they were told that."

"It was priceless!" Horatio leaned to Calleigh's ear to whisper, "last night helped me along nicely."

Calleigh playfully put her on his chest and smirked, "you'd have nailed them anyway."

"Oh, Calleigh, can you join Mr. Wolfe and Alexx on Coconut Grove please?"

"Sure." She gave her boyfriend a kiss and left the room.

Horatio turned his attention to Anna and Hugh, "so how are you two doing?"

"More to the point, how are you two doing? Or should I not ask?" Anna teased.

"As you can see, pretty good thanks. Although, we have had a few disagreements concerning this appeal. But we've sorted it all out."

"I tell you something mate, you're very brave to be working with your missus. I wouldn't be able to hack working with Anna. I've been told that she can be quite bossy and stubborn at times whilst working."

Anna looked shocked, "and who may I ask has told you such stories?"

Hugh tapped his nose with his finger, "ah, I was told in confidence. You of all people should know about confidentiality," he teased.

"Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about."

Horatio chuckled to himself, "we try to work different cases, that way we don't get under each others feet all of the time."

Hugh was impressed, "still, I couldn't work with Anna as my boss."  
Anna playfully nudged him.

"Well when I've finished here I can take you for a drink some where if you want. There are a few nice cafes in the area, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, hope you have a big enough car for Hugh's wheelchair."

"Yes ma'am, I most definitely do."

All three of them went to Horatio's office so he could do his paperwork and they could catch up.

At Coconut Grove, Alexx was processing the dead man on the couch and Ryan was printing and taking pictures of the scene as Calleigh walked in and went over to Alexx. The victim has what looked like cheese wire wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Calleigh, meet Chas Garret. He died six to eight hours ago."

Calleigh looked at the victim, "Alexx, is that cheese wire in his neck?"

"Yes it looks like it. I'll dig it out when I get back. He's left us a lot to go on. There are epiphylls in his finger nails, he put up a fight but it wasn't enough. Someone also spat on him." She pointed at the saliva in the victim's hair, "I'll get the epiphylls and the saliva to D.N.A when I get back." She put bags over both hands of the victim to protect the evidence until she got back to the morgue, "that's me finished. I'll just get him bagged and tagged and leave you to it."

Calleigh noticed that the computer was turned on. She went over to it to have a look. There was a document up called 'The Perfect Kill'.  
"Looks like our victim was a budding writer."

Ryan came over to look at the computer, "the irony. With a title like that, I'm not surprised he's ended up dead." Ryan went back to what he was doing and Calleigh read some of the story.

"He's done a lot of research for this. The terminology is good but not perfect."  
Ryan looked up, "it's amazing what you can find on the internet nowadays."

"I think I'll have a proper look when I get the computer to the lab." She shut it all down, tagged it and took it out to her hummer. She shut the trunk to her hummer and Jake was stood there.

"I've promised Horatio I wouldn't talk to you."

"I take it Horatio told you about next week?"

"Yes he did. If you're looking for a fight then you've come to the wrong place. I have a job to do." Calleigh tried her best to keep her anger under control.

"Would I come looking for a fight?"

"You are not provoking me this time, now get lost before I get the uniforms to escort you away."

"Alright, alright, I'm gone. You know what? You're kind of cute when you're angry," he smirked.

Calleigh turned her head and walked towards one of the uniforms by the scene, "make sure that man leaves and doesn't come back." She pointed towards Jake.

Jake put his hands up, "I'm gone." With that he left.

When she got back indoors, she let out an angry growl. Ryan nearly jumped through the roof.

"What's up Cal?"

Calleigh explained what had happened.

"You know what it is Cal; he's trying to intimidate us before the trial. Just don't let on how angry you really are."

"I know. Whenever I see him or Stetler I'm just filled with anger."

"Take it out on your gun range when you get back." Ryan tried his best to cheer her up.

Calleigh giggled a little, "I might actually do that. I could put Jake's face on one target and Stetler's on the other."

"If you do that, I might have to join you, along with most of the lab, including the ones who don't even have guns."

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh, "I think you're right there. I like peace and quiet whilst I'm shooting."

Ryan looked at the couch, "just the couch to process then we're done."

"I'll give you a hand."

Calleigh printed and swabbed the couch whilst Ryan photographed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**F&F Chapter 4**

Back at the lab, Horatio, Anna and Hugh were on their way out to the elevator. Stetler appeared from the elevator. When he saw Hugh in his wheelchair and a pregnant Anna, he realized that they were the two that he ran into earlier.

"Well at least you didn't run me over this time," he sarcastically sniped.

Anna turned to Stetler, "well at least you didn't barge past me nearly knocking me to the floor this time."

Stetler then realized that Horatio was with them.

"You really know how to make a great first impression don't you Rick?"

Stetler just glared at Horatio, "look I've not come here to argue. I want to look at the evidence from the Steve Tillidge case."

"I'll get Boa Vista and Eric to help you."

"Don't you trust me Horatio?"

"Not as far as I could throw you."

Horatio got his phone out and rang Eric.  
"Eric, can you and Boa Vista accompany Rick in the lock-up with the Steve Tillidge evidence box?... thank you."

He looked at Stetler, "they will meet you there in five. If you're trying to find discrepancies in our investigation, you won't find them. Unlike you, we're good at our jobs."

"I'm trying to find something that may help us in court."

"You won't find that either."

Stetler glared at Horatio and turned to go to the lock-up.

"Take it no-one likes him around here then?" Anna was glad to be rid of him. He gave her the creeps.

"Especially in recent months. He's never been popular around here."

"I've got someone like that in my lab. The difference is, he thinks that everyone likes him. We all just let him believe that but I have to admit he's d*mn good at his job."  
Horatio chuckled to himself, "well Rick isn't."  
The elevator arrived and they all piled in.

Outside the evidence lock-up, Stetler waited for Eric and Natalia.

"What do you want with our evidence?"

Stetler turned round to be met by Natalia.

"I just want a look at a few things."

"You'll just have to wait till Eric gets here."

"Why? Please don't say that you don't trust me either?"

"Horatio has put in new rules concerning the lock-up. Anyone who's not a member of the lab must be supervised by two members of the lab. Saves anything going for walkabouts, again. You have your new best mate to thank for that."

Eric turned up and they went in side. Eric put on his gloves and so did Natalia.

"Don't I get any gloves?"

"Another new rule, non-lab members are not allowed to touch any of the evidence in here." Natalia loved getting one over on Stetler.

"How am I supposed to look at the evidence if I can't touch it?"

"We'll handle the evidence that you want to look at. If you don't like it, then tough. Go find your information else where."

"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you Eric?"

"Now that would make my day. What did you want to look at?"

"Jake's confession."

Eric pulled out a file and opened it. Stetler read it with Eric turning pages for him.  
"Who interviewed him? Calleigh?"

"Actually it was Horatio. You were so hoping it was Calleigh didn't you? I'll tell you something now; Calleigh can't stand being in the same room as him."

"So how is she going to cope being in court to testify? Jake will be sat right in front of her."

Natalia looked at Stetler, "because she knows that we will all be there for her in the courtroom. She has a lot of support, unlike some."

Stetler scowled, "that's alls I wanted. I'll see you in court." With that he left.

"What was that all about Eric?"

"My guess is that he wanted to see if Calleigh had interviewed him. If she had then it could have compromised the case considering the arguments they've had."  
Frank came looking for Eric.

"I have a woman in custody for shop lifting and possession who says that she won't speak to anyone else but you Eric."

"Who is it?"

"She's called Toni Chambers."

Eric didn't like the sound of this, "right I'll be with you in a minute. Just got to put all of this away."

"Don't worry about it Eric, I'll sort it."

As ever helpful Natalia was, this was the moment that he'd wished that she wasn't as helpful. He took his gloves off, thanked Natalia and went to custody with Frank.

When Eric arrived at custody, Toni was sat in the interrogation room. Eric entered the room on his own.

"What do you want?"

Toni stared at Eric, "for you to take that test again but at a different lab."

"What?"

"I know what happened. You did the D.N.A test in your lab and you got your mates to switch the results."

Eric laughed, "you really are as daft as you look! I work in a crime lab. The D.N.A lab that we use is for catching criminals not for paternity testing. You should really do your research before you come here demanding things. Anyway, if we did do paternity testing here, they wouldn't do it here because I work here. Conflict of interest, look it up." Eric wasn't in the mood for this.

"But I thought that they did it all here."

"So, let me get this straight, you got yourself arrested just to talk to me about redoing a paternity test? I've had enough of this. You're not getting a dime out of me. I feel sorry for the bloke who is the father, I feel even sorrier for your child. Do yourself a favour; don't try to contact me by any means ever again."

Eric left the room in a fowl mood.

"Do what you like with her Frank," Eric stormed off.

"Okay," Frank looked bewildered.


	5. Chapter 5

**F&F Chapter 5**

Horatio sat down at a table outside a café and placed a tray of drinks on top of the table.

"So how long are you two staying for?"

"We have the hotel room booked for the next couple of weeks. Anna's taken early maternity leave so we have a lot of time to ourselves."

Horatio looked at Anna, "nothing serious I hope."

"My blood pressure has been a bit high lately so my boss decided that I should take early leave. I get a year for maternity leave so I'm fine with that. But don't worry about it, I'm fine. I've just got to relax and being here is a great way to relax. Although, I do feel really fat compared to the other women on the beach."

Horatio's phone rang, "excuse me a minute," he answered his phone.

"Eric, I take it you saw Rick?... that's all he wanted?... Jake did what?... okay, I'm on my way."

"Everything okay mate?" Hugh didn't like the sound of this.

"Um, no not really. You know what I told about Stetler and Jake and this court case? Well, it sounds like Jake trying to get to Calleigh. Did you want to stay here or would you like to come back with me?"

"If you don't mind we'll come back as we don't know where we are or how to get anywhere. We'll end up getting lost." Anna gulped down her fruit smoothie.  
They all went back to the lab.

In ballistics, Calleigh was letting off steam in the ballistics lab. Horatio walked in and approached his girlfriend with Anna and Hugh behind him, "babe, are you okay? Eric told me what happened."

Calleigh turned round, "I take it Ryan told him. I feel better now I've let off some steam."

Anna stepped forward, "if you ask my opinion, it sounds like Stetler and Jake are trying to psyche you all out over this court case."

Everyone looked at Anna.

"Think about it, Stetler comes in asking to look at evidence from the original case, looks at the confession then swans off. Jake turns up at Calleigh's crime scene to wind her up. To me, it sounds as though they're trying to un-nerve you all before the court date."

"You could be right, Anna. They're approaching us for no reason."

Calleigh looked uncomfortable, "well they're succeeding. I just want this case over and done with so I don't have to look at Jake again."

Anna and Hugh were worried about Calleigh. This wasn't the Calleigh that they first met back in London. She was different, nervous and wasn't as cheerful as she was back in London.

Anna approached Calleigh and put a supportive hand on her arm, "we're over here for a couple of weeks so we can always come and support you in court."

"But you're on vacation; you're supposed to be out enjoying yourselves and seeing the sights."

"Well we've never seen American court proceedings before so in a way, we will be seeing the sights of Miami." Hugh tried to be supportive.

Calleigh giggled slightly, "it would be nice to see you there."

"That's settled, me and Hugh will be there."

Horatio hugged Calleigh, "we'll get through this."

In the morgue, Alexx noticed that the skin on the victim's chest was quite hard and tense. At a closer look, his skin on his face and upper back were the same. It was as if his skin was stretched over his body. She went to her computer to see if she could get an answer from her medical database using the symptoms she found on her victim. The results showed dozens of possibilities.

Ryan walked in, "so what have you got Alexx?"

"I don't know. It's very strange."

Alexx explained her findings, "I've never seen anything like it. But what I do know is he was stabbed in the throat with a short, sharp object then strangled with this cheese wire."

She handed Ryan an evidence bag with the wire in it, "I also found traces of what looks like mud in his neck wounds. I sent it to trace."

"Thanks. I'll go and see if it's been processed and then I'll get this processed."

"And I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this mystery."

"What about the D.N.A you found in his hair and nails?"

"You'll have to ask Maxine about that."

"I'll ask Calleigh to check that out."

Ryan went to collect the trace results and took the wire to the lab.

"Valera, have you got the results from Alexx?"

Valera handed Calleigh the results, "your D.N.A belongs to a woman."

Calleigh was surprised considering that Chas was quite a big bloke. She noticed on the woman's profile that she had only recently been arrested, "thanks, I'll go see what Ryan has found."

She found Ryan in the lab just about to scan some prints he found on the handles of the cheese wire.

"You got something Ryan?"

"Yeah, I found prints all over the handles. Also I got the results from trace. The results say that it was clay found in Chas' skin, the same clay that I found on the handles."

"Don't potters use cheese wire to cut big chunks of clay into smaller pieces?"

"They do. It's cheap and strong enough to cut through either cheese or clay. Also, Alexx found a small stab wound in his throat. That could have been made with a tool to go with the wire."

"I'll get Eric and Natalia to go back to the house to see if there is a workshop with anything like that there."

Ryan went on to explain about the victim's skin, "Alexx is working on it now."

Calleigh had an idea, "I know who I can ask to help there."

Back at the morgue, Alexx was pouring over books and trying to find answers on her computer. Calleigh walked in with Anna.

"Alexx, I've brought someone to help you with the skin problem."

Alexx looked round, "oh hello Anna."

"You should have asked me beforehand."

"I didn't want to spoil your vacation."

"Don't worry about it. Can you take a sample of skin from the affected area so I can take a closer look please?"

Alexx took a sample and handed it to Anna who then took it to the microscope.


	6. Chapter 6

**F&F Chapter 6**

"Hmm. Looks like what I suspected," she looked at Alexx, "can I examine the vic's skin?"

Alexx pulled the sheet back as Anna put on a pair of gloves. She pinched the skin slightly, it wrinkled between her fingers.

"What is it?" Alexx got a bit impatient.

"Normally when you pinch the skin like that, its smooth not wrinkled. I've only ever come across this once, in my last year of uni but the patient wasn't dead. It's an extremely rare skin condition called Scleredema."

"Come again!" Alexx was puzzled.

"It's where the skin produces too much collagen and causes the skin to go rough and hard. When the skin goes like this, we call it peau d'orange. When the skin goes like this on the face, the patient can barely move their mouth and eyelids. If it affects the joints then the joints go stiff. It can affect any part of the body but for some reason doesn't affect the hands or feet. It can take up to two years to clear up. In some patients it can reoccur."

"What causes it?" pondered Calleigh.

"The cause of Scleredema is unknown but has been associated with diabetes mellitus, serious viral infections, upper respiratory tract infection and other illnesses besides. But this is extremely rare, so rare that not too much is known about it. The only reason I know about it is because of the case in my last year of uni. Does your vic have any history of diabetes?"

Alexx looked at a file next to the body, "no, not as far as these medical records show."

"What about any infections or illnesses?"

"He had typhus fever. He was in isolation for a week and prescribed doxycycline to treat it."

"His Scleredema would most likely have been associated with the typhus fever. One thing that does bother me, his skin on his neck would have been quite tough; whoever killed him with the cheese wire would have had to been quite strong or would have pulled at his neck for a prolonged amount of time."

"Well I'm thinking the latter. Our suspect is a woman." Calleigh was thinking out loud, "what about the stab wound? Would that have been just as difficult?"

"I've never come across a stab wound involving Scleredema but I'd imagine it would be like stabbing an orange, particularly in the throat area. Do you know what the weapon of choice is?"

"We were thinking of a clay knife. It's small enough for the size of the wound and it fits in with the cheese wire and traces of clay found in the wounds on his neck."

"You could be right there." Anna's phone rang, "hello… hiya sweetie… oh right… I'll stay at the lab until you get back then. See you soon, I love you sweetie." Anna hung up and turned to Calleigh, "Hugh just said that Horatio is taking him on a tour of the sports arena's in the area. Hugh will be in his element."

Calleigh laughed, "looks like you're stuck with me for a while then."

Alexx still looked a bit confused.

"Are you okay Alexx?" asked Calleigh.

"I'm fine, just this skin thing, it's a lot to take on board. I think I'll have to look it up."

"Okay Alexx, I'll see you later."

Calleigh and Anna left the morgue to see what Ryan had found on the prints he had lifted.

At Coconut Grove, Eric and Natalia were searching the house. They found nothing.  
"Eric, this is useless. We can't find any potters workshop here," Natalia was a bit deflated at not finding anything.

As they were stood on the landing, Eric looked up to the ceiling. There was a hatch with a string to open it, "we haven't checked up here."

Eric pulled the string and the hatch opened. He pulled down the ladders and went up them followed by Natalia. Natalia found a light switch and turned it on.  
The attic space had been turned into a whole art studio complete with a potter's wheel.

They both looked around and found a set of craft knives including a couple of clay knives. Eric tested them for blood. Positive.

"Natalia, I think we have it."

"Nice one, I can't find a cheese wire. You would have thought it would be by the wheel to take the pot off after it was finished."

"Maybe it's the one in the vic's neck."

Eric bagged and tagged the knife and they both returned to the lab.

When they returned, Calleigh was going through the computer from the crime scene. Eric took the knife to the lab for analysis. Natalia went to see what Calleigh was up to.

"Anything interesting?"

"Yeah, Chas never got to finish his novel. The weird thing is the story so far is very similar to Chas' death. In this story the vic is strangled by electrical wire and then stabbed in the throat with a screwdriver. Chas was stabbed first then strangled."

"Maybe the suspect thought that stabbing Chas would work but realized that stabbing him wouldn't be enough then strangled him."

"Maybe."

Anna arrived with a cup of coffee for Calleigh. Natalia wasn't sure who it was.

"Can I help?"

"Oh Natalia, this is Dr. Anna McBreadle from England."

"So you're Anna. Calleigh has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," Anna handed Calleigh her coffee.

Frank popped his head round the corner of the door, "your suspects in custody. This is the second time she's been here today."

"I know, I read her profile."

"I'll warn you now Calleigh, earlier she would only talk to Eric. But it didn't sound good. I don't think they get on very well."

"Okay, thanks Frank."

At the interrogation room, Calleigh turned to Anna, "would you come in with me? Just in case I have to explain anything about the skin thing."

Anna giggled, "you mean the Scleredema? Sure, but I won't say anything unless you need me to. It's your investigation not mine."

"Thanks."

As they both entered the room, Calleigh put the file she had in her hand on the table and both ladies sat down opposite the suspect.

"I hear that this is your second trip here, Toni."

"Yeah, and?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_if you would like to know more about Scleredema, this is the site that helped me with my research. .com/article/1066175-overview_


	7. Chapter 7

**F&F Chapter 7**

Calleigh carried on, "do you know Chas Garret?"

"He's my cousin, why?"

"Well he was found dead in his home this morning, evidence points to you."  
Toni fidgeted about in her chair a bit.

"You don't seem too upset."

"You wouldn't be upset either if you had to live with that control freak. You see, I like to party and he told me that he wouldn't look after my son so I can go party, he said it wasn't part of the deal."

"So what was the deal?"

"He'd put us both up until I found a job and got a regular income and could afford a place of our own."

"Your D.N.A was found in his hair and in his fingernails and your finger prints were found on the weapons. Roll your sleeves up please."

Slowly and nervously, Toni did as she was told. As Calleigh and Anna had suspected she had scratches up her arms.

Calleigh sternly looked at Toni sat opposite, "here's what I think happened, you and Chas got into an argument and you both said some heated things. You had read his novel on his computer and got the idea of using his story to kill him. Except you couldn't find any wire to use so you went up to the art studio to find something to improvise with. You found the cheese wire and the clay knife and took them with you downstairs. Chas must have been asleep on the couch because there is no way you could have got him down otherwise. You stabbed him in his throat but he looked like he was trying to move off the couch so you used the cheese wire. It took longer than expected to strangle him because of his Scleredema."

"Scler what?"

Anna leant forward, "Scleredema. It's a rare skin condition which makes the skin thicker and harder than normal."

"Never heard of it."

Calleigh continued, "if you'd got to know your cousin better you might have heard about it."

"All I know is he'd recently recovered from typhus fever but he wasn't infectious anymore."

"Anyway, when you killed him, you went out of the house leaving your four year old son upstairs, fast asleep. He was the one who dialed 911."

Calleigh brought out a dictaphone. She pressed play for Toni to hear.

Operator- _911 emergency which service do you require?_  
Boy- _My Uncle Chas is asleep on the couch and I can't wake him up.  
_Operator- _Okay, can you tell me your name please?  
_Boy- _Michael Chambers.  
_Operator- _Well Michael, can you see if Uncle Chas is hurt in anyway?_  
Boy- _He's bleeding all over the couch. I can't wake him up, please help me._  
Operator- _Okay Michael, can you see if anyone else is in the house with you?_  
Boy- _My mommy has gone out again, she always goes out and leaves me with Uncle Chas._ (sobbing can be heard) _I want my mommy, I'm scared_.  
Operator- _The police are on their way Michael, just keep talking to me.  
_  
Calleigh stopped the tape, "the rest of it is the operator trying to calm your son down and keeping him preoccupied until the police arrived at the house. All of this happened whilst you were busy being arrested this morning. How do you feel that your own son saw your handy work? He's only four years old; he'll have to live with that image of his Uncle Chas for the rest of his life and that's how he'll remember him, not as the one who generously helped him and his mum out in their time of need."

Toni started to sob, "I couldn't stand him any more. His voice went right through me; everything he did went right through me. I read his novel when he fell asleep for his morning nap. Michael was still in bed so I had a peep. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought that I'd just go straight for the stabbing and miss out the strangling. His skin was a bit tough and I couldn't get it into his throat properly so, I used the wire. I checked on Michael and went out to do a bit of 'shopping' to clear up the mess but got caught."

"But why ask for Eric Delko?"

"Maybe you should ask him that, I've said my piece."

Anna leaned forward, "don't you want to know what will happen to your son?"

"He'll go into care I suppose."

"So you don't care what happens to your son?" Anna was disgusted.

Toni just shrugged her shoulders, "he'll be better off without me in his life."

Anna sat back in disbelief. How can any mother be so heartless like that?  
Calleigh signaled for Frank to come and take her away, "book her Frank."  
Frank took Toni away. Eric walked past Toni as he went into the interrogation room to have a word with Calleigh, "SHE killed Chas?"

"Yup! Hard to believe isn't it? How do you know her?"

"Oh just an acquaintance who I'd much rather not see ever again."

Anna stood up, "well, you won't be seeing her for a long time."

"Good riddance," Eric was at least a bit happy about it, "we'll be saying that this time next week. Calleigh? What will happen to her little boy?"

"Child services have contacted Toni's parents and they will come pick him up. At the moment, he's with foster parents until they arrive tomorrow. They're flying over from California."

"Right you two, I've have had enough excitement for one day, how about we go for a drink?"

Eric grinned, "you can make mine a double. I need it after today."

"I second that notion. It's been one hell of a day today."

Anna smiled, "I'll skip the double but I'll still come for a drink. Hugh's still out with Horatio so I think we'll have time to have a sneaky one."

"I'll see if Natalia and Alexx want to join us."

"Okay, me and Anna will meet you at our regular," Calleigh stood up to stretch.

"Where abouts is it? Not too far I hope." Anna's ankles were starting to swell up.

"It's just around the corner. I'll text Horatio to meet us there."

Eric left to go find Natalia and Alexx and Calleigh and Anna went to get a table to fit everyone around.

In the bar, everyone was sat around a table, all except Horatio and Hugh. Everyone was laughing and having a good time being in each others company.  
A Miami-Dade hummer pulled up outside the bar. Horatio got out of the driver seat, took the wheel chair out of the trunk and brought it round to the passenger side. He helped Hugh into the chair, normally Hugh could do it himself but the hummer was a bit higher than normal cars so he decided to let Horatio help him into his chair. Horatio locked the hummer and pushed Hugh into the building and they were both met by their partners.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?"

"Oh yeah definitely, Horatio knew exactly where to go. I've even got some souvenirs."

Anna rolled her eyes, "you're worse than a kid in a candy shop."

"You should have seen him in the stores; he looked like he'd just won the lottery."

Anna and Calleigh laughed, "well sweetie, just as long as you enjoyed yourself with Horatio."

Horatio settled himself down next to Calleigh, "so how did you lot get on with the investigation?"

Eric turned to look at Horatio with a grin across his face, "we got Toni Chambers for it."

"Really, congratulations to you all," Horatio turned to Calleigh to quietly talk to her, "are you okay now?"

Calleigh smiled sweetly, "I'm fine now, especially now you're here."

Horatio out his arm around her and gave her a kiss. Eric was watching and stood up, "does anyone want another, my shout." Everyone gave Eric their orders and went to the bar. Alexx noticed what Eric had just seen and stood up to go have a word with him at the bar.

"Eric honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alexx, why wouldn't I be?"

Alexx stared at him unconvinced by his reply, "I don't buy that! You're still uncomfortable with Horatio dating Calleigh, aren't you?"

Eric just looked at his hands that were playing with his wallet.

"Baby I know it's hard for you to accept but they're happy. I know you're not but you got to let it go, it will drive you mad otherwise. Although, I have to admit you've done very well up until now."

"Thanks Alexx. I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always, keep your chin up and you'll find that special someone when you least expect it." She rested her hand on this, "you will find her, I promise." Alexx smiled and went and sat down.

The barmaid came to take Eric's order and Eric placed it hoping that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"You're new here aren't you?" he politely asked the barmaid.

She turned round placing a couple of drinks on a tray, "yeah, I've just moved to Miami. I had enough of the fast living in New York. I just wanted to slow down a bit. But, no sooner do I get here that I get called on for jury duty. Bummer huh!"

Eric smiled, "well, I'm Eric Delko."

"I'm Susan Langton. I take it your with the C.S.I lot over there? My boss told me about most of the regulars, you guys were the first one's he spoke about."

"Nice to meet you Susan."

"Call me Suze. That's what my mates call me."

Eric handed Suze his credit card. Once she'd finished the transaction she handed Eric his card back, "I guess I'll see you around, Eric."  
"I guess so," he picked up the tray and took it to the table where everyone else was sat.


	8. Chapter 8

**F&F Chapter 8**

The day of the court case arrived. Horatio met all of his team members outside the court house. Calleigh was looking around at the people walking past.

"Are you okay babe?"

"I thought Anna and Hugh would be here by now."

"They're already in there. We're just waiting on Eric. He's got ten minutes yet."

Eric was in the parking lot just locking his car up. He turned round and bumped straight into a young woman and knocked her purse out of her hand on to the floor. He immediately picked it up and gave it to the woman.

"Suze?"

"Oh hiya Eric. What are you doing here?"

"Here to give evidence against one of our so called detectives."

Suze stepped back a bit, "court room four?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm on the jury there. I really shouldn't be talking you."

"Oh right, maybe when it's all over?"

"Maybe."

She flashed her green eyes at Eric and hurriedly scurried away.

Eric arrived at the front of the court house.  
"Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off."

"Now we're all here, let's go in." Horatio led his team inside.

Horatio was first up. He was his usual calm and collective self when he sat in the dock. The defence attorney stood up, "Lieutenant Caine, when was it brought to your attention the Kimber Ultra Carry II had gone missing?"

"My team were investigating the Steve Tillidge case and the firearm that was used was supposed to be in our evidence lock-up. C.S.I Calleigh Duquesne brought it to

my attention."

"She is your ballistic expert I do believe?"

"That is correct."

"What evidence led your team to believe that my client took the gun?"

"There were two sets of fingerprints on the evidence box. One belonged to C.S.I Ryan Wolfe, which we'd expect as he was the C.S.I on the original robbery case and the second set belonged to Mr. Berkeley. He wasn't involved in that case so his prints shouldn't have been on there. Also, the lid on the box was torn which C.S.I Wolfe confirmed wasn't there when he put the box back."

"That only tells us that Mr. Berkeley opened the box."

"His prints were also all over the firearm along with the suspects prints."

"The suspect being Steve Tillidge, right?"

"That is correct."

Meanwhile, outside the courtroom, Calleigh was pacing the corridor.

"Calleigh honey, please sit down. Everything will be fine." Alexx was getting a bit worried about Calleigh.

Calleigh stopped and looked at the courtroom door, "Alexx, he's been in there for nearly half an hour, I'm getting worried. I hate this waiting game."

Ryan stood up and put his hand on Calleigh's arm, "Calleigh, please just sit down for a couple of minutes at least. Getting yourself all worked up about it isn't going to help things. You need to calm down and treat this like any other case."

Calleigh sat down between Alexx and Ryan, "you're both right. I can't loose it in front of Stetler and Jake. They want that, especially Jake."

Horatio came out of the courtroom, everyone stood up.

"H, how was it?" Eric was as nervous as everyone else.

"I got through it in one piece. I'll warn you all now, both Jake and Rick are in there but so are Natalia, Anna and Hugh." Horatio went over to Calleigh, "you'll be fine, if you get nervous or a bit distressed just look over to Natalia, Anna and Hugh. I'm sure they won't mind." He gave Calleigh a hug. Alexx put her hand on Calleigh's shoulder, "honey, just go in there and whoop their butts."

Calleigh laughed a little, "thanks guys."

Calleigh's name was called and she nervously entered the room. Sure enough, as Horatio had said, Jake and Stetler were in the room. She looked to the other side of the courtroom and saw Natalia, Anna and Hugh. Natalia smiled at her to give her encouragement. Calleigh sat in the dock feeling even more nervous.

The defence attorney stood up once again, "Miss Duquesne am I right in thinking that you were once in an intimate relationship with Mr. Berkeley?"

"That is correct."

"So your break up with him has nothing to with the little fights that you had with him since he was arrested?"

"No they weren't."

"After Mr. Berkeley was first arrested and he came to see you in ballistics, what happened?"

"I asked what he was doing in my ballistics lab. He told me that he'd been let off because he was needed undercover not in a cell."

"Did he tell you why he took the firearm?"

"He told me that he was being blackmailed by someone in the drug ring that he was undercover in."

"Did you believe him?"

"Well when he's lied to so many people in the past, I found it hard to believe him."

"But you threatened to shoot him."

"They were his words, not mine."

"Explain to the court what you mean by that."

"Eric, I mean C.S.I Delko, heard us arguing and came in to see what was going on. He told Mr. Berkeley to leave and he told Delko that he was going anyway before I'd shoot his head off."

"What was your response to that?"

Calleigh hesitated, "I said to try a little lower than his head."

"So you were threatening him?"

"I just said it in anger. I didn't mean anything by it; I value my job too much. He's not worth losing my job over."

"I see. What about the argument you had about two weeks ago in the lab?"

Calleigh looked over at Natalia, Anna and Hugh; she just wanted to get out of this right now.

Eric stood outside the door trying to listen in.

"Eric, you won't be able to hear anything," Ryan was getting restless with all of the waiting around.

"Shh, Ryan, I'm trying to listen."

Horatio sat on the bench playing with the arms of his shades. Alexx put her arm round Horatio, "she'll be fine Horatio, she's a strong girl."  
"I know Alexx, I know."

Eric suddenly shot away from the doors as Calleigh came out. She went straight over to Horatio who held her, "it's over now babe, okay?"

Next up was Ryan. He calmly walked up to the dock and sat down. Once again the defence started.


	9. Chapter 9

**F&F Chapter 9**

"C.S.I Wolfe, you were present at the disagreement between my client and C.S.I Duquesne. In your own words, tell the court what happened."

"We were both on our way out to a crime scene on South Beach. We waited at the elevator and Mr. Berkeley stepped out. I asked him what he was doing here. He said that he wanted to have a word with C.S.I Duquesne. I told him over my dead body."

"What happened after that?"

"Mr. Berkeley came right up to my face and told me that it could be arranged."

"So what you're saying is my client threatened you?"

"I wasn't sure. He's not exactly the most reliable or truthful person so I wouldn't know. C.S.I Duquesne had a go at Mr. Berkeley telling him that he was a waste of space and should have never been let off in the first place."

"Speaking of unreliable and untruthful, Lieutenant Caine fired you at one point, what was that for?"

Ryan started to feel a little uneasy, "I used to have a problem with gambling and it nearly compromised a case the rest of the team were working on."

"Then you lied to your own boss when he confronted you about it, didn't you?"

Ryan began to wonder how he knew that. He then caught sight of Stetler grinning away. Stetler had told him.

"Yes, I did because I thought I could sort it out myself before anyone found out."

"You work with cops; surely you'd realize someone would figure it out?"

"I didn't think about that at the time."  
Ryan felt that this wasn't going very well at all.

Outside the courtroom, Calleigh had calmed down in Horatio's arms.

Alexx stood up, "I wonder how Ryan's getting on."

Suddenly, Ryan came bursting through the doors and stormed straight out of the building and started to kick a trash can outside. Natalia followed out of the doors after him.

Horatio stood up, "what was that all about?"

Natalia shook her head, "it didn't go well."

Alexx started to walk towards the main entrance, "I'll go and talk to him." She walked down the corridor following Ryan.

"Natalia, what on earth happened in there?" Calleigh became concerned about Ryan's reaction.

"The defence brought up about when he was fired and his gambling. They made it look like he was unreliable and untrustworthy."

For the first time, Horatio was beginning to look worried, "they made Calleigh look like the scorned ex and Ryan look like he's an unreliable source. This isn't good."

This worried everyone; even Horatio was beginning to panic, "they haven't got any real evidence so they're making everyone look bad and the statements we give look compromised."

At the front of the building, Ryan had finished taking his frustration out of the trash can.

"You feel better now Ryan?" Ryan looked up to see Alexx stood in the doorway.

"I'm an idiot. I've let everyone down and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing," the anger in Ryan's voice scared Alexx a bit.

"Baby, you're not an idiot and you haven't let everyone down."

"They brought up me getting fired because of my gambling, how stupid can I be?"  
Ryan sat down on the steps with his head in his hands, Alexx sat next to him.

"Ryan, if the jury has any sense, they would see past that and realize that is all in the past."

Ryan moved his hands down to his mouth, his eyes were filling up, "funny how the past can come back and bite you on the ass, and today of all days."

Alexx put her arm round Ryan and gave him a hug like she would do to her children, "don't beat yourself up about it. The defence will do that to make you look bad to help their case, it's their job. It's not nice I know but that's how they make their money."

Alexx sat with Ryan to help calm him down.

Eric sat in the dock, knowing what Calleigh and Ryan just been through. Natalia had sat back down with Anna and Hugh. Eric knew he had to keep calm and try to control his anger. The defence began the questioning.

"C.S.I Delko, you were present when C.S.I Duquesne threatened my client."

"Yes I was, but she didn't threaten him at all." Eric told the court in his own words what had happened that day in ballistics.

Alexx and Ryan came back inside.

"You feel better now Ryan?" asked Calleigh.

"I've calmed down now but I don't feel any better."

The courtroom doors burst open and Eric came flying out.

"H, this is all a pile of bull, a big pile of bull."

"Eric, calm down. What happened?"

"They insinuated that I can't do my job properly after I got shot. They also said that they'd seen a so called expert who told them that my kind of injury can affect my memory."

Natalia came through with Anna and Hugh. She'd caught the last little bit that Eric had said, "Eric, the prosecution stood up and told the court that your medical records show that your memory is as sharp as ever."

"The jury won't look at it like that will they? They'll just see the bad points."

"So, what's happening now?" Horatio looked at Natalia.

"Jake's in the dock now, then the jury will be out."

No-one really wanted to see this; they were all too wound up.

Alexx had an idea, "tell you what Horatio, you lot go have a break, have lunch or whatever and I'll stay here with Natalia to keep an eye on things seeing as we're the only ones not giving evidence. We'll let you know when the jury is due back."

"Thank you Alexx that would be great. I think they all could do with getting out of here."

"No worries."

Alexx and Natalia went back into the courtroom. Horatio led everyone outside, past the beaten up trash can. Eric turned to Ryan, "did you really do that?"

"Yeah, I felt better afterwards though."

They all bought some lunch and sat in a nearby park to eat and relax before they had to go back in.

Horatio's phone rang, "Lieutenant Caine. Oh hello Alexx… we're in the park just around the corner by the sandwich shop… see you both in a bit."

Horatio put his phone away, "well, ladies and gents, the jury are in their chambers as we speak. Alexx and Boa Vista are on their way now."

Eric stood up from sitting on the grass, "I'll nip and get them something to eat."

Ryan also stood up, "I'll come with you and I'll pay towards their meal. It's the least I can do after everything they've done today." The boys walked over to the sandwich shop.

Calleigh turned to Horatio, "so did the defence have anything on you?"

Horatio fidgeted a little, "they brought up Marisol and the fact that she was arrested for possession. They made out that I had married a hardened criminal. I'm just glad you asked that when Eric wasn't here, I wouldn't have been able to answer you."

"We both know that's not true, Marisol was never like that."

"I know, Calleigh. I was just hurt, for them to talk about her like that when she was the total opposite."

Calleigh put her hand on Horatio's cheek, "we all know that."

Horatio kissed Calleigh's hand, "I'm off the find the bathroom, I will see the three of you in a bit." Horatio stood up and went to look for a bathroom.

Anna leaned in towards Calleigh, "who's Marisol?"

"She was Eric sister. She beat cancer but whilst she was fighting cancer, she was caught with marijuana in her possession. Marisol was using it to help with the symptoms of the chemo. Horatio started to date her and they got married. On their wedding day, after they were married, Marisol got shot. She never recovered."

Anna and Hugh were stunned, "blimey, makes me appreciate the fact that I survived my shooting. Puts things into perspective really." Anna held Hugh's hand.

"Where is everyone?" came a familiar voice from behind. Calleigh turned round to see Alexx followed by Natalia.

Calleigh stood up so they could sit down on the bench, "the boys have gone to get you two some lunch and Horatio has gone to find a little boys room."

"Eric and Ryan are buying us lunch? Oh how sweet of them." Alexx was touched.

They sat down and Eric and Ryan arrived with their sandwiches, "there you go ladies." Eric handed a bag to Alexx whilst Ryan handed one to Natalia.

"So this is where you're all hiding." another voice came from behind them. They all looked round.

Stetler had followed Alexx and Natalia.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the vicinity."

Anna wasn't happy, she wasn't sure if it was her or her hormones kicking in but she had to say something, she stood and approached Stetler, "I have kept quiet right from the day you ran into me at the lab and know I can't keep quiet anymore. You are nothing but a brown nosed, ignorant b*****d. If it wasn't for you, this court case wouldn't be going on and you'd all be going about your normal jobs knowing that Jake will be getting what's coming to him. You and Jake harassed these guys for the whole week before today, what did you expect them to do? Be unnerved before today came? Let me tell you something, it didn't work. Do you know why? Because they're a strong team and they support each other and communicate with each other. That's what good friends is all about. It's probably something you'll never experience."

Stetler looked at the others, by this time Horatio had arrived back, and they all looked as though they were going to swing for Stetler.

"I guess I'm not welcome here then? I'll leave you to it." Stetler was shocked to at being put in his place by a pregnant woman. He skulked off back to the courthouse.

Anna went and sat down back on the bench. The rest of the team were shocked.

"Remind me to never to p**s off a hormonal woman," Eric finally managed.

"Do you feel better now honey?" Hugh took Anna's hand.

"Oh much better, thanks sweetie."

When everyone had finished their lunch, they all made their way to the courthouse.

They all went and sat down in the court room, Horatio stood behind Calleigh and put his hand on her shoulder, "how are you feeling?"

Calleigh turned to look at Horatio, "I'm so nervous I feel sick."

Judge Saywell entered the room and sat down, "jury, have you decided on a verdict?"

One of the jurors stood up, "we have your honour. On the count of tampering with evidence, we find the defendant guilty as charged. On the count of theft, we find the defendant guilty as charged."

Everyone was relieved but were apprehensive about the final charge against Jake.

"On three counts of accessory to murder, we find the defendant…"


	10. Chapter 10

**F&F Chapter 10**

Everyone held their breath. Jake had his hand over his mouth, trying not to show how worried he was.

"… guilty as charged on all three counts."

The whole of the courtroom cheered and jumped about excitedly, all except Stetler who stormed out of the room.

The team left the building in high spirits. Stetler waited outside to speak to Horatio.  
"Horatio, can I speak to you alone please?"

"Rick, whatever you got to say to me, you can say it in front of my team as well."

Stetler hesitated, "I just wanted to… erm… say… congratulations." He put his hand out to Horatio. He wasn't expecting this but he obliged and shook Stetler's hand.

"Thank you Rick."

"Well, I best prepare for my meeting with my superiors. Not sure when it will be but I just want to be prepared. I hope you realize this means we may not be working together again."

"I do Rick, well we've all got to pay for our mistakes."

"I know, and I did make a big mistake in letting Jake go. I will see you all around."  
With that, Stetler left to find his car.

"Well, I would never have believed it if didn't see it with my own eyes. Stetler being civilized to Horatio. Do you think hell has frozen over?" Alexx was shocked by what had just happened.

Horatio chuckled, "I think it has for Rick."

That evening they all went out for dinner to celebrate. Horatio picked up Calleigh from her apartment. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a pale blue knee high dress which shimmered as she moved.

"Wow, you look stunning, Miss Duquesne."

"Well Lieutenant, you don't look so bad yourself," Calleigh replied as she adjusted Horatio's collar. As she did this, Horatio put his arms around her.

"I couldn't have got through today without you, Calleigh."

"We couldn't have got through it without each other," Calleigh leaned towards Horatio to kiss him and Horatio responded.

"Right then Miss Duquesne; let's go pick the McBreadle's up from their hotel."  
They both climbed into Horatio's hummer and drove to the hotel.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Alexx, Ryan and Natalia were already sat at the table waiting for everyone else. Frank was at the bar getting some drinks.

"Where is Eric? He's making a habit of being late again, and he can't blame his alarm clock this time."

Hugh pulled up to the table whilst Calleigh and Anna sat down.  
"He told me that he was picking up someone to bring with him."

Alexx looked at Ryan with surprise, "Ryan, did I just hear right, Eric is picking up someone? A date maybe?" Alexx started to get excited.

Calleigh looked at Alexx, "don't even think about it Mother Hen. Last time you got involved in someone else's private life, you ended up spying on me and Horatio in the car lot."

Alexx looked shocked, "hey, I wasn't the only one, these two were just as bad." She pointed at Ryan and Natalia.

Horatio chuckled, "I'll go help Frank with the drinks." He went over to the bar.

"Hey Horatio, congratulations on putting Jake behind bars."

"Thanks Frank. To be honest Frank, I was worried at one point, especially when the prosecution brought up everyone's past like they did. It made all of us look bad."

"Well, it's over now. Time to celebrate."

"Good call Frank."

Frank left the bar with a tray of drinks for Alexx, Natalia, Ryan and himself.  
Horatio asked the barman if he could have two bottles of champagne, ten glasses and a glass of orange juice. Horatio paid and took them all over to the table.

"Oh champagne!" grinned Natalia.

"And an orange juice for Anna," he handed the glass to Anna.

"Thank you."

Eric walked into the restaurant with a long haired, brunette lady on his arm.  
Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Eric and his date.

"Eric honey, glad you could finally make," Alexx had a smirk across her face.  
Eric pulled out a chair for his date to sit down and tucked it under for her.

Calleigh looked at this woman, "I know you don't I? I saw you in court today, I'm sure I did."

The lady smiled, "probably, I was a member of jury in your case today."  
Eric finally decided to introduce her to the group.

"Guys, this is Suze." Eric went around introducing everyone to her.

"Nice to meet you all."

Hugh looked at Suze, "I've seen you working at the bar round the corner from the lab haven't I?"

Suze smiled, "yes you have, you have a good memory."

"That's what the military does to you."

Horatio poured the champagne and handed everyone a glass. There was one left over.

"Horatio, did you count us wrong? There's one left over." Calleigh was confused. Horatio doesn't make simple mistakes like that.

"Well, I do have a confession. I have invited someone else along to tonight's meal. I realize that my decision may not be popular."

Eric's face was serious, "please don't say that you invited Stetler."

Horatio tilted his head slightly, "yes I have."

Everyone fell silent.

Suddenly Alexx spoke up, "I have to admit Horatio that was a very brave but decent decision to make. It just goes to show that you are the bigger man. If it was the other way around, Stetler would have been gloating from ear to ear. But you did something better, I know no-one here likes Stetler but we'll just have to make the best of it. You never know, he might just be normal."

Everyone exchanged concerned looks. Then Stetler gingerly walked towards the table. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt; he looked strange but normal, almost human. Everyone turned to look at him. Alexx sat down.

"Rick," Horatio gestured towards a chair between him and Alexx, he figured that Stetler would be safer sat between him and Alexx.


	11. Chapter 11

_this is the final chap for this story. thank you all for your support. i would appreciate some feedback on the story as a whole, especially if you think that there is any where i can improve on (i have taken on board what LA Calleigh said about spacing so thanks for that Cal, much appreciated). i do have another sequel to this one if everyone wants to read it plus a few other stories not connected to this series. _

**

* * *

**

**F&F Chapter 11**

"Horatio, thanks for the invite," Stetler sat in the chair, "look everyone, I know you're not impressed with me being here but Horatio insisted. I just want to say I'm sorry to you all for everything. I know it's too little too late but I know I was wrong and handled things badly," he was ready to bolt for the door.

There was a deadly silence for a few moments until Horatio broke it.

"This one's for you," Horatio handed Stetler a glass of champagne, "first of all I'd like to thank everyone for coming. It has been a very eventful past four or five months and we have all been affected in one way or another. Even more recently, our friends from across the pond have been affected. Also, new friends that have unintentionally been involved," he gestured towards Suze, "but now this is all over, we can go back to some sort of normality, if that at all possible in our lab."

Everyone giggled. Horatio continued to Stetler, "Rick, good luck in whatever happens to you. I have to admit, if you do leave, it will be very quiet without you breathing down my neck every five minutes."

Horatio looked towards Alexx and Natalia, "I know that neither of you haven't been directly affected but your support has been fantastic and Ryan, I don't know what that trash can did to you but it took one hell of a beating from you. Let's just hope we don't get billed for it," he then turned to Hugh and Anna, "I know you two were supposed to be on vacation and I do feel bad that you've spent a lot of time helping us. So tomorrow myself and Calleigh will take you to see the sites' seeing as it's your last full day here," Horatio looked up towards everyone in general, "Thank you all for your support." Horatio looked at Calleigh, "and especially thank you to Calleigh. You have been amazing." Calleigh blushed slightly.

Horatio raised his glass, "cheers everyone."

"Cheers," everyone repeated.

"Now lets order some food, I'm starving," Horatio sat down.  
Stetler turned to Alexx to talk to her, "are Horatio and Calleigh seeing each other off the clock then?"

Alexx laughed, "honey, you're the only one who doesn't know, until now."

"When did this happen?"

"In London."

"But that's about five months ago. How did they keep that one quiet?"

"They didn't, Calleigh was acting strange when she got back so I did my own little investigation and found out that they were dating. Once I found out, the news spread like wild fire around the lab."

"How come I didn't know? I never missed anything in that lab."

"You obviously didn't open your eyes or ears wide enough," Alexx giggled.

Stetler thought to himself that Alexx was right, he was so self absorbed in trying to wind the whole team up that he hadn't noticed what was going on around him. Although, in hind-sight, he should have noticed the clues around him. The looks they gave each other, the way they acted towards each other and the way they spoke to each other. He was too wrapped up in himself to notice the small things.

After they had all finished their meals, Stetler stood up, "right, I'll have to go now. I have a lot of work to do."

Horatio stood up and put his hand out to shake Stetler's hand. Stetler shook his hand, "thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Rick. Have a safe trip home."

Stetler said his goodbyes, gave Horatio some money towards the meal and left the restaurant.

Calleigh turned to Horatio, "so Stetler IS human after all."

Everyone laughed as Horatio sat down. Frank put some money in the middle of the table.

"Right guys, I'm off. I promised the missus that I wouldn't stay out too late. Alexx, do you still want a ride home?"

Alexx nodded, "that would be great Frank. Thanks."

Ryan took his wallet out to put in his contribution, "me and Natalia are going out after this, so if anyone else wants to join us then that's fine."

"I'm sure me and Suze can join you both."

Suze looked at Eric, "that's fine but I can't stay out too late because I have a morning shift at the bar."

So the four of them said goodbye to everyone and left, shortly followed by Frank and Alexx.

Hugh sat back in his chair, "you know what? While I've been here, I've felt I little lost being surrounded by all of these C.S.I's but tonight has been great. No lab, no dead bodies and no bloody rare skin conditions that I can't pronounce."

Anna giggled, "I'm sorry sweetie, at least tomorrow we can relax without thinking about those things." Anna leant over to Hugh and put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her to kiss him, "I think we need to get back to the hotel. I'm very tired; it's been a busy day."

Horatio stood up and took the money off the table, "I'll go settle the bill then get you both back to the hotel."

Outside the hotel Calleigh hugged Anna, "make sure you're both up nice bright and early. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Don't worry Calleigh; I'll make sure we're up," Anna quipped as she looked towards her husband.

Anna followed Hugh into the hotel. Horatio and Calleigh walked back to the hummer. When they got there, Horatio pulled Calleigh closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, "right then gorgeous, what have we got planned?" Horatio had a cheeky grin across his face. Calleigh loved this cheeky grin of his as she knew exactly what he was thinking. She put on hand round his neck and the other on his chest, "well sexy, I do have some house work to do," she teased.

Horatio's face dropped, "at this time of the evening?" Then he realized that she was winding him up. "I take it we're off to yours then?"

Calleigh kissed Horatio on his lips, "sounds like a plan."

Horatio opened the hummer door and Calleigh got in, then Horatio went round to the driver's side, got in and drove to Calleigh's apartment for the night.

**The End**


End file.
